Tales from Mushroom Kingdom: Level 1
by Sayhey11
Summary: NOTE: 'Level 1' means Part 1, Episode 1, Book 1, etc. etc. Peach gets into trouble at a party, Mario develops a crush on Daisy, Princess Eclair returns and has a fight with Daisy over Luigi...Mushroom Kingdom is one big mess!
1. The Chicken or the Egg

**A/N: Hola hola! I'm back :D! And here with me is my good ol' friend, some random story :D! So ENJOY! This first chapter will probably be short, just to show you what it's about. But no prologue. I don't _do _prologues. So let's just cut to the chase, and consider the first paragraph or two of this chapter your PROLOGUE! :D**

* * *

"Thanks for helping me pick out my dress for the party, Dais."

"Don't call me 'Dais'. I prefer my full name."

"Fine, gosh. Daisy."

"Thank you. And why don't you wear your regular dress?"

"That old thing? No way!"

"And just why not?"

"Well, I-I-I..." The blond princess was at loss for words. Her best friend smirked. "Let me guess," Daisy sneered, "you want to-"  
She was inturrupted, though, when Peach finished her sentence with, "make a good impression? Fine, you got me. Happy now?" Daisy just giggled. "Actually, I was going to say 'Look like a freak.' But your way's good too."

Peach growled. "YOU'RE GONNA LOOK LIKE A FREAK WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" she shrieked, grabbing Daisy's hair. "Ow! Ow!" Daisy whimpered loudly. Peach laughed. "OH, YOU WANT SUMMA THIS?" Peach gasped. Daisy was on a rampage. "HUH? DO YA? DO YA?"

"Girls! What the heck are you doing in here? I could hear you from the mens' department!" Peach and Daisy whipped their heads around. There stood a tall, black-haired lady with green eyes hidden behind her large glasses. Her face was round and she was pretty. She wasn't fat, yet wasn't thin. Her hair was bunched up in a small ponytail high up on the back of her head. It reached about halfway down her head. A tuft of hair was in front of her face, but the girls could see her clearly.

"...Um, hello?"

The two princesses shook their heads and realized they had been staring. "So sorry, miss," Peach offered, stepping forward. "We'll try to behave."

"Oh my Goomba...you're Princess Peach!" The woman exclaimed. She shook Peach's hand excitedly. "I'm Marie," the lady said to them both. "I can't believe I'm meeting you, Princess-oh, is there anything you girls may need?"

Daisy smiled. She needed some attention, too... "Princess Daisy, of Sarasaland." Daisy told the woman,-whose name was, of course, Marie-shaking her hand.

"Ah, princess Daisy of Sarasaland. Daughter of Queen Lillian and King Phillip, I presume?" Daisy nodded, proud of herself. All this fame mustn't get to your head, she kept telling herself.  
But it never seemed to get through...

"Yes, I was looking for something pink, Daisy would like yellow and orange. Yes, yes, white lines with a hint of green. Oh no just for decoration..."  
Her own best friend's voice interrupted the brunette princess's thoughts.  
Next came Marie's voice- "Oh, yes, usually a sparkly pink ballgown would work on any occasion. For a princess, that is, such as yourself. But if you_ really_ want to make an entrance at that party, a short, shimmering party dress will do the trick. They really shouldn't be able to take their eyes off of you. Take me, for example, when I walked into this room-" she giggled "-but what I'm saying is, it must be short, frilly at the end but not too much-we're talking about the bottom-and I'm thinking hot pink nail polish, hot pink shining underneath is the skirt so it really pops. Then we're going to have sort of like a, say, _netting pattern_, and it will be a lighter, more humble pink. Like a...crispy doily." she giggled again. "For the top, I'm thinking cropped with only the back attached and an 'X' of fabric on the midriff. But it's up to you. And for the tiara-"

"OH MY GOOMBA, JUST CHOOSE A FREAKING DRESS ALREADY!" Daisy shrieked. She snatched a scarlet party dress and stormed away.

Peach and Marie looked after her _Aaaanger issuessss... _Marie muttered in a singsong voice.

Peach collapsed into hysterics.

* * *

"So, which came first, the chicken or the egg?" Mario asked his brother.

"That's easy," his brother Luigi replied. "The chicken."

"No way, bro," Mario insisted. "It was the egg."

"Who was there to lay the egg?" Luigi explained. "The chicken. And so the chicken came before the egg."

"But the chicken was an egg before it was a chicken. So the egg came first," Mario replied.

Luigi didn't miss a beat. He simply said, "_But _a chicken layed the egg which the chicken hatched from that layed the egg. So the answer is, the chicken."

"No," Mario insisted, "The chicken hatched from an egg, THEN it layed the egg which hatched a chicken which layed the egg. So it's the egg."

Luigi shook his head. "No way, dude. It's totally the chicken. 'Cause you see, the chicken lays every egg."

"But that chicken wouldn't even be there to lay the egg if it hadn't hatched," Mario pointed out.

Luigi crossed his arms over his chest. "Naw, that's stupid."

"Yeah, stupid but true," Mario scoffed.

Finally, Luigi snapped. "IT WAS THE CHICKEN!" he yelled.

Mario scowled. "IT WAS THE EGG!"

"CHICKEN!"

"EGG!"

"CHICKEN!"

"EGG!"

"CHICKEN!"

"EGG!"  
Luigi smirked and shouted, "EGG!"

"CHICKEN!" Mario yelled back.

Luigi laughed. "Gotcha, loser!" he joked.

Mario screamed in rage, "RAGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, Chuck Norris?"

* * *

"Hey hey hey!"

Peach and Daisy walked in just then, carrying their shopping bags. They set them on the table. "So, what are you talking about?" Daisy sighed.

"The age-old question, Daisy. The age-old question."

Daisy rolled her eyes at Mario's remark. "Please tell me this is a joke," she scoffed sarcastically.

"I wish I could, Daisy. I wish I could."

"Uh, why are you saying everything twice?" Peach asked, confused.

Mario sighed. "I don't know, Peach. I don't know."

Now it was Luigi's turn to roll his eyes. "We were debating between that 'chicken or the egg' riddle," he explained. Rosalina stormed in. "Debating? You mean to tell me, you were just..._debating_?" she huffed. "Heck, I heard you from where _I _was!"

Mario shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

Rosalina narrowed her eyes. "Mario, I was visiting the Lumas."

"...Oh."

Peach suddenly cracked a grin. "Ahhhh, I know the answer to that riddle," she said, "it's actually pretty easy."

"What is it?"  
Everyone wanted to know the answer to their question.

"Well," Peach began, "The answer is...the egg."

"Huh?" Everyone leaned in to know why.

Daisy spoke for everyone when she remarked, "Why? Why was is the egg? WE NEED PROOF, RIGHT?"

"Yeah!" everyone echoed.

"I-I _do _have proof, though," Peach interrupted, uneasy. "I do have proof. So you see, they don't necessarily mean a chicken's egg."

"Ohhhhh!"

"A-and they could mean, like, a dinosaur egg," Peach pointed out, "so the answer is the egg, because _dinosaurs _would lay eggs WAY before there were chickens on the earth."

"Ahhhhh!"

"But wait, wait, wait," Luigi interrupted the crowd. "Many chickens lived at the same time as dinosaurs."

"No, they didn't," Mario scoffed.

"Yes, they did," Luigi insisted.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uhhh!"

"Yuh-HUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Daisy sighed. "Here we go again."

* * *

**So, whatdya think? Pretty good? Great? Or suckish, bad? You decide! ("Great" would be nice though ;3) By the way, I'm supposed to be doing my homework right now. :P BUT...I decided to finish this chapter instead! :D! Anyways, my mom's going to Hamilton tomorrow so I'm not going to school...but my sister is! MOO-HA-HAAAA!  
...Anyway, R&R please! (Or just private message me instead..) Either way, tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you! :D**

**Bye!**

**~Meh**

**(1,467 words, including this line :D)**


	2. This Means War PART 1

_"Hey, Mario. I wanted to tell you something."_

_"Sure, what is it?"_

_"Well, I've been sort of having strange feelings lately when I'm around you..."_

_The teenager wearing a red cap with an 'M' on the front dipped the crown-bearing brunette and, holding her up, whispered into her ear..._

_"I have, too. I can't seem to get enough of seeing your face..." at this point, he swept away a strand of her hair blocking her face with the back of his hand and lifted her up from the dip._

_"Mario, I...I have a confession to make."_

_"No, Daisy," Mario replied in a raspy voice, "I have a confession for you."_

_Daisy looped her arm around him and leaned in close, whispering "I love you" quietly into his ear._

_"I-I love you too, Daisy," Mario replied, surprised. Then he suddenly grabbed Daisy back around her waist. They both leaned in..._

**Brring! Brrring!**

Mario woke up with a start, bumping his head on the ceiling and tumbling to the floor. "AHH! What the hell?" He got up and brushed himself off, then looked up in astonishment at a bunk bed standing, tall and proud, in front of him. But what was most amazing and strange was that the room was divided up into, say, 2 halves, each containing either 4 or 5 colours. The area where Mario was standing up in had red on the ceiling and top part of the wall and green on the floor and bottom part of the wall. Beside the green area was a purple area, and the ceiling and top part of the wall above the purple area was painted yellow. Mario did an about-face and found himself staring at an even _more _colourful half of the room. The areas were painted either red, orange, sky blue, pink, or-_I wonder why that's there, _Mario thought-brown. _Well, _though Mario, _I intend to find out..._

"Hey, Luigi!" Mario yelled in his younger brother's ear. "Guess what!" But Luigi didn't budge. "Princess...I'm here to rescue you..." he muttered in his sleep. "Princess...Ecl-"  
"YO!" Mario shrieked, waking Luigi up and causing Peach and the others to wake up, too. All except for whoever was in the brown area...

* * *

"Mario, get the mail," Peach muttered. She was driving Mario, Luigi, and Daisy to Wal-Mart.

"What if I don't want to?"

Peach grunted. "I ain't gettin' no mail, brah," Mario said, causing Luigi and Daisy to stare at him strangely. But Peach didn't notice.

"Get...it," Peach muttered. "No."

Peach stood up in the car-_wow, she's short, _thought Luigi-and scowled. "WHAT did you say?"

"THAT I LOVE YOU!" Mario scrambled out of the car.

Peach smirked. "That's what I thought you said."

* * *

"Luigi, I am having a wonderful night."

"As am I."

The brunette flipped her hair and said quietly, "I lo-"

_Da dee dee do di do do, da dee dee do da do._

__Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, that's my ringtone."

"Rrrreally?"

_Da do di do, da do di do, da doody doo do dah do!_

__"Umm, yea. I, uh_, _I gotta take this.."

Daisy nodded. "I understand."

* * * PHONE * * *

_H-hello?_

_**Why hello. Is this Mr. Luigi Mario?**_

_Um, yes, yes it is._

_**Well, it's me.**_

_Huh?_

Suddenly he recognized that angelic voice..._  
_

_...Eclair?_

* * *

**A/N: Well then, all done with that chappie! Sorry if it's so short! Also SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRYYYY for not updating in months! But remember this summer ~2012~ will contain MANY, MANY UPDATES! To ALL, EVERY SINGLE ONE of my stories, not just this one! (Not including Amnesia, my one-shot.) So this summer, get on the internet, find my stories, and get reading!**


	3. This Means War PART 2

**A/N: Alright, I'm back, with the second chapter in a row published, this one starts from scratch. I do not own the song used (can't tell you which one just yet). Remember, I OWN NOTHING.**

**TO THE SONGCHAPPIE!**

PREVIOUSLY ON TFMK...

_Mario has a dream in which he falls in love with Daisy. He wakes up in a strange room divided into sections with each person's signature color, only to find a mysterious brown space._

_Luigi and Daisy go on a romantic date, when Luigi gets a phone call..._

**"...Eclair?"**

**NOW...**

* * *

**_Yes, it's me._**

_Wh-whaa...?_

_**Luigi.**  
_

"Hey, let me hear," Daisy said, and Luigi put it on speaker.

BIG MISTAKE...

_**Luigi. I never stopped loving you.**_

_Ah-uh-_ Luigi was speechless. At loss for words... "P-princess Eclair..."

**_I love you, Luigi! And I will love you forever. I was blinded, I do NOT belong with the Chestnut King! I will never find anyone like you..._**

- Luigi just sat there, eyes wide.

"PRINCESS ECLAIR?"

Daisy was now crawling on the table, towards Luigi. "WHO IS SHE?"

"N-nobody sweetheart! Speaking of Eclairs, WAITER! GET US SOME...help...please...she's so strong..."

* * *

[TOLD IN LUIGI'S POV]

"Waffle Kingdom...Well, here's the place," I said to myself, looking up from my map. "Thanks, Waluigi," I said, climbing out of the car and slamming the door behind me. Walu rolled up the window. "Now, remember our deal. You get me a date with that..._stunning _friend of yours." I winced. "Um, okay." Damn, this guy is obsessed with Daisy...I realized that if I tried to get in through the front gates, I would be exposed. (Or I wouldn't be able to get in at all!) I decided to sneak in. I used a piece of dry spaghetti (don't judge me) to file away at a barred window. No, don't worry, it was just the prison tower. I swung myself through and looked around. The door wouldn't budge. I grabbed a tiny paper bag and stuffed an anvil inside of it. But when I tried to pick it up, the bag ripped! Gee, I wonder why!

I looked for another way to escape..._aha! _A straw, just laying there! A STAW! Oh, thank God. I tried to carry it, but I couldn't even lift it. "Too heavy...hmmm..." Maybe I could use some OXYGEN! _Ba-duh-dum-bah. _I reached up-AGHHH! TOO...HEAVY...ARMS...GIVING OUT..._squurt. _And so I wobbled over to the door, flat as a pancake, pushing it open. Oh, well would you look at that. It was open the whole time. Cool. Yeah. Heh. Not freaking out. Not. Freaking...

-

~~~~~~~~~~~~ warning: SONG UP AHEAD! **Eclair _Luigi_Both**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Whoops. Better be more careful. Guards are everywhere...I walked down the hall to a room engraved with: Princess Eclair. Here it is...

**I heard that you're settled down...**

Whoa. I leaned in, my ear to the door.

**That you found a girl and you're married no-o-ow...**

What the...?

**I heard that your dreams came true...**

_What the heck is she singing about?_

**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light**

O_o...Hey, wait a minute, I know this song...

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_****Luigi?_

**I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't oveeerrr...**

**Never mind I'll find someone like you!**

**I wish nothing but the best for you two**

**_Don't forget me, I beg_  
****I remember you said, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead  
**_**Yeah**

_**You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised in a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight**** it****  
_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over..._**

"That's it, punk!"

Oh, boy. Security. "**_Never mind I'll find someone like__ you!_**"

**I wish nothing but the best for you two...  
_Don't forget me, I beg, _I remember you said...**

And I was gone.

**Sometimes it lasts in love...**

*sigh* **But sometimes...It hurts instead...**

* * *

**A/N: Aw, I know, poor wittle Eclair. Fluff (and cliche x3) galore! Also sorry for some MINOR LANGUAGE...and no, that does not include "FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...," in case you were wondering. In the rough draft of this chapter, Luigi also said "holy crap" and "what the hell" and...this one's not as mega-minor..."I don't care about these security b_s! I will come back for you!" But he only said "damn." Plus Mario saying "hell" earlier...so yeah, epic romance in this chapter. And hah, stay tuned for Waluigi & Daisy's date...during which Luigi will be hiding from her. XDand no, by 'her' I do not mean Walu. I mean Daisy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, INCLUDING THE SONG USED, AND THE SUPER MARIO SERIES.**


	4. Prank Week

**A/N: So, here I am with another [ENGLISH] chapter! ;)**

* * *

"Luigi?"

"Lalalalala..."

"Luiiiiigiiiiii?"

"Lalala..."

"LUIGI!"

"GAHH!"

I tripped over my own feet and tumbled to the floor. I looked up at my own brother. "Geez," he said innocently, "I just wanted a cheese ball."

I nodded, getting up and thanking him for not calling them 'cheese flavoured balls.' That just sounded wrong.

"So, uh-" he gestured with his eyes, and I handed him a cheese ball- "What movie were we gonna watch?" He shrugged. "Dunno," he replied. "I guess The Avengers." I shrugged, too, and walked to the living room, where I plopped on the couch. He popped in a movie.

He took a bite of what was in my bowl. "Oh, gross. Caramel popcorn." I smirked. "You hate caramel popcorn, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's why I got it."

I took a bite of my caramel popcorn and watched the screen. I looked back at Mario and he was grinning at me evilly. Then he pretended to cough and said hoarsely, "I'm going to get some water."

"Oh, okay." I watched the screen and saw what was on it. "Um, this isn't the beginning of The Avengers..."

Suddenly, I saw 2 girls. What they were doing...would make this story rated M.

Then it switched to...

OH MY GOD...THEY JUST...OH MY...OH GOD...MARIO...MARIO...MARIOOOOO!

Just an evil laugh.

OH MY GOD...CRAP...CAN'T WATCH...OH MY GOD AGHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHH OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD...

I can't believe it.

I just watched 2 girls 1 finger.

* * *

**To be continued, same chapter, same fic.**


End file.
